


Dramione - Better than Words

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nice Draco, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dramione one shot based on 'Better than Words' by One Direction.  Draco reflects on his relationship, and how unexpected it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramione - Better than Words

Being with Hermione was definitely worth all of the weird looks, the glares and the laughs Draco got for it. It was even worth the wrath of his parents. Little over a year ago he would have laughed too, mocked his weak self for being crazy in love. But every time he saw her he felt like he was dancing on the ceiling. This love was more than a feeling - that was the only was he could sum it up. Words just weren't good enough.

And it drove him crazy. The fact that someone like her - a Gryffindor, a mudblood of all things - could make him feel like this. It pissed him off, and when he was alone he would resolve to break it off, but when he saw her and opened his mouth to say it, the words that came out were "you'll always be my baby". And every time he thought, 'I'll leave it one more time'. God only knew, he had thought that about 100 times, without ever acting upon it. In the end, he knew that he never would, that she was irreplaceable, if a little precocious, and the best that he had ever had.

People asked him why he was her, and he found that he couldn't articulate his answer. All he could say was: "It's better than that. I can't explain it, it's better than words."


End file.
